To successfully manage the wealth of information generated from interaction with a modern health care system, a patient must analyze a universe of data ranging from health condition and disease management, to benefits selection and financial planning related to projected health care expenses. For instance, a typical visit to a health care provider requires the patient to dissect the information from health condition pamphlets, explanation of benefits statements (EOB), patient invoices, and health savings account statements. Patients undergoing a long term treatment or having multiple forms of treatment related to different conditions and diseases must continuously wade through a universe of cryptic health care data to ensure that their current benefit levels and health savings account balances are adequate in light of the ongoing medical expenses.
Existing solutions have generally addressed the problem of centralized storage of health care information, but do little more than store that information and make it available to the patient for viewing. Therefore, it remains up to the patient to interpret the complex universe of health care data and to devise the relationships between various aspects of health care. However, the absence of easily understandable terminology makes it difficult to devise a cohesive health care plan that includes all aspects of health care—from health and benefit management to financial planning associated with health care expenses.